


Confrontation

by anderswasright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswasright/pseuds/anderswasright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the scene in the Season 2 trailer where Cat threatens Petyr with a dagger in Renly's tent. What's going on in that scene?</p>
<p>Written for the got_exchange comment fic meme at juno_chan's prompt. </p>
<p>http://gotexchange-mod.livejournal.com/1067.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

 

PETYR

 

 

"You lied to me." The dagger made a creaking sound as she drew it and Petyr took a careful step backwards.  
"My dear Cat... it... it is surely a misunderstanding..."  
"This did not belong to the Imp. Only an idiot would arm an assassin with his own dagger. Or someone who would want to blame another man. So tell me why, my lord. Why did you make me start this war?"  
Her eyes were like stone and he did not find mercy in them.  
"It would have started anyway as soon as Robert was dead" Petyr said, his ragged breath betraying his anxiety.  
"You did not answer my question."  
He hurtled into a table. There was no more place to back off and Cat kept coming.  
Soon the dagger touched his neck.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Cat... Cat, no... I have always been your friend, I love you..."  
"Tell me the truth. Did you send that assassin?  _Did you try to kill my son?_   Look. Into. My. Eyes."  
Petyr looked at her and realized if he doesn't manage to convince her about his innocence, he will not walk out of this tent alive.  
"I did not. I swear it by the old gods and the new."  
She seemed to accept it but they were not done yet.  
"Then why did you lie about the dagger?"  
"I..."  
The blade gave him a small scratch. He panicked. Weapons were never his field. Poison, honeyed words and intrigue, yes... but the cold steel reminded him of Brandon Stark, his defeat and shame, his vow to overcome the men of sword by his wits.  
"It was all for you, Cat! Everything I have done through these years!"  
It was not entirely true, of course. At first he wanted power to win Cat. But once he felt the taste of power, it became his true love. He lied to himself it was all for Cat, but this fierce, hardened she-wolf, ready to tear him apart to defend her cubs was not the sweet maiden he had loved.  
"So you thought you could have me? Me, the faithful wife of Eddard Stark, the mother of his children? You insult my honour, my lord."  
Her free hand grabbed his tunic.  
"Or did you expect me to lose my husband?"  
He feared his eyes would betray him but he dare not look away.  
"I did everything to keep Ned safe. Just for your sake. But he was beyond help."  
"They say he was to be sent to the Wall."  
 _She will soon realize... oh, Seven save me!_  
"Who whispered in the ears of the boy king? Who made him change his mind?"  
He could have said it had been Varys, but by now he knew she would not believe him. He made a mistake when he confessed how much he wanted her.  
She nodded and her eyes were ice cold.  
"It was you. You. I loved you as a brother. I trusted you. And you paid me with betrayal."  
 _Mercy_ , he wanted to sceam. But he could not find his voice.  
She slashed with one swift movement. He gasped and lifted his hand to his throat, clumsily and slowly. He was terrified to feel blood gushing forth. He stared at her in disbelief as he fought for breath. She looked back, beautiful in her wrath, her gown and face splattered with blood and still holding the dagger, like a goddess of vengeance.  
Petyr wanted to say her name but only sobs came out. He reached out towards her to find support.  
She stepped away and he fell to her feet, grabbing her skirt with his last strength, and then he lay there like a broken bird, eyes wide open, the expression of fear and shock frozen in them, the blood still flowing and soaking the fine carpet.


End file.
